Enough is Enough
by lesliebur
Summary: Liz and Red go undercover to catch a blacklister. However, Liz realizes Red has other motives. Teen for now. Lizzington . More chapters to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The music playing in the club was loud. The beat of the base could be felt through Liz's whole body as she danced in the heavy crowd. She had left Red at the bar thirty minutes ago , tired of his behavior. He seemed to be in a very bad mood today and she was sick of it. She was sick of being holed up in their hotel trying to act like a happy couple when they weren't even acting like friends in private. She was fed up with his controlling, over protective ways and she wanted nothing more than to dance and drink her frustrations away.

The whole week had been a disaster. Red had gave the team a blacklister and insisted that they must go undercover as a couple to bring him down. When they got to the resort she hadn't realized that the blacklister was going to be staying there . He was always watching their every move and whenever Liz was away from Red ,he hit on her. It became clear that Red knew all along that she was the man's type and Red was using her as bate to rope the man in. Red never did anything unless something was in it for him and she was fed up with being used for his own personal gain. Enough was enough.

From the middle of the dance floor Liz looked over at the bar and noticed Red and their target engrossed in conversation. Every once in a while they both looked over at her and then back to each other. It was clear they were talking about her. Liz rolled her eyes and decided to give them something to really talk about. Turning around she picked one of the guys dancing beside her and started to dance with him. Putting her arms around his neck she got really close and they both started to bump and grind to the music in an erotic display of dance. After several minutes, she turned around in his arms and circled her arms up around his neck again, this time with her back to his front. This gave him the freedom to roam his hands up and down her stomach. Stealing a glance over at the men once again she saw them both eyeing her. However, where the blacklister was looking at her with lust, Red was glaring at her with anger in his eyes. She could always tell when he was pissed and this definitely had done the trick.

Liz closed her eyes trying to get Red's intense gaze out of her mind. They danced like this for a while and then the band started to play a slow number and Liz decided to turn back around in his arms. Laying her head against his chest , she was thankful for the number of drinks she had already consumed and how they had given her the courage to do this. All of a sudden Liz felt a hand on her shoulder and the rough deep voice that was distinctly Red's behind her.

"May I cut in sir?" Red asked

"No. Go away Red. I'm having fun." Liz mumbled against the man's chest.

"Shouldn't you be having fun with your boyfriend sweetheart?"

Suddenly the man looked up at Red and dropped his hands down from Liz's back. "Sorry Man, I didn't know she was with someone."

Liz refused to let go of his neck. "I'm not with someone. Don't pay attention to him. He just wants to cause trouble."

Red laughed and moved his hand down Liz's arm and tried to turn her away from the man. "Lizzie , You're the one causing trouble. Now turn around here."

Liz smacked Red's hand away and turned to glare back at him. "Just go Red! You didn't care about your friend pawing at me all week. Or are you just mad that you didn't give this guy permission?"

Red squinted his eyes at Liz and gave her a stunned look. " I don't know how many drinks you've had sweetheart, but it's time we take this conversation upstairs."

Liz turned back to the man she was dancing with and circled her arms around his neck again. "I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not your sweetheart." Liz stated.

Recognizing he wasn't going to get her off the dance floor without causing a scene, Red decided to head back to the bar and wait for her to come off on her own. After a few more songs Liz made her way back over to Red and realized that the blacklister had finally left. Sitting next to Red Liz asked the bartender for another drink, all the while feeling Red's hot gaze burning into her skin.

"Do you really think you should be drinking another one Lizzie?" Red asked.

"Oh? You care what happens to me now?"

"Lizzie. Let's go upstairs and talk ."

Lizzie grabbed her drink and took a large gulp . "Talking is the last thing on my mind. I'm planning to have fun tonight. Don't wait up."

With that, Liz walked off back to the dance floor and began dancing once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Chapter 2

Liz stood in the middle of the dance floor with her drink in her hand. As she danced she occasionally glanced over at the bar to see if Red had finally given up and went back upstairs. So far he hadn't. She was tired of him being so controlling and possessive. She planned to dance the night away with whomever she wanted , and couldn't care less if he liked it or not.

As the night went on Liz became more and more tipsy, which caused her to become more loose and carefree. She loved the feeling of being in a man's arms that weren't Tom's. With each dance, the feeling of Tom's touch became more distant . With each man that she danced with, she became more turned on. Soon she forgot about Red still sitting at the bar watching her every move.

Noticing her drink was empty, she once again left the dance floor to head over to the bar for another one. She looked over at Red glaring at her and decided to signal for the bartender from the other end of the bar furthest from him. As she waited for her drink to be made she swayed her hips to the slow love song being played. All of a sudden she felt warmth on her back, then two hands came to up to circle around her and were placed palms down on the bar. She turned her head to look behind her and when she saw that it was Red she stiffened.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you politely before I drag you out of here. You're drunk and have no clue what you're doing right now." Red said into her ear.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm having fun. Now go away!" Liz slurred.

Red stepped closer into her causing her to step forward and be pressed up against the bar. "Lizzie." Red grabbed her shoulders. "Now!"

Liz tried to shrug Red's hands off her shoulders and when he wouldn't let go she elbowed him in the stomach. This only made Red step in closer, pressing himself tight against her back. Just then the bartender came over with her drink.

"Is there a problem?" The bartender asked Liz as he eyed Red suspiciously.

Liz shook her head yes. "He won't leave me alone. He's been stalking me all night."

Red looked at the bartender as his hands came down to grab a hold of Liz's hips, squeezing them. "She's with me and she's done." Red angrily said.

Liz shook her head again and tried to turn around in Red's arms, but he wouldn't let her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "If you blow our cover, I will personally take you upstairs and spank the alcohol out of you. Do you understand?"

Liz could tell Red was getting angry but didn't care. Grabbing her drink from the bartender, she said "He's paying." She pushed her butt against Red to try to get him to back away and that's when she felt it. The unmistakable evidence of his arousal, long and hard pressed against her left ass cheek. Slowly she moved her head up to look into Red's eyes to demand he move out of her way, but the deep, dark desire evident in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat instead. The way he was looking into her eyes sent shivers down her spine and she shivered.

Liz quickly turned her head back around and took a big gulp of her drink. He wanted her and this changed everything. He wanted to control her all the time, well now it was her turn. He came into this undercover mission hoping to gain something by using her. Well , now it was her turn to gain answers about her past by using his desire for her. Maybe it was the drinks talking, but she wanted to put this new information to use. Screw the dancing, now the real fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz could feel Red's hot breath on the back of her neck. She knew he was waiting for her next move. Seeing if she would give in and let him take her upstairs. Liz knew that if he got her upstairs he would want to talk, but she wanted to keep him turned on. The best way would be to make him have to hold her. Liz decided she couldn't take off her dancing shoes just yet.

"If you want me to go upstairs with you then you have to promise me that we will dance up there." Liz said as she smiled up at Red behind her. "I'm not done yet."

Red's eyes were watching her like a hawk. "Fine. But first we have some things to talk about."

Liz shook her head. "No! I want to dance when we get up there or I'm staying right here." Liz pouted. The drinks clearly showing in her behavior.

Red reached out and took the drink out of her hand and placed it on the bar. Leaning down, he spoke roughly in her ear. "Fine. Let's go."

Red turned to guide Liz out of the bar, but before he could stop her, she grabbed the drink right back and took it with her. "I told you I'm not done." Liz repeated as she walked behind Red holding his hand in one hand and her drink in another.

Together they made their way to the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. Liz took this time to come up with a plan to get Red to talk about her past. She was thankful for the amount of drinks she had drank, because without them she didn't think she would have the courage to go through with it. She planned on teasing him and leaving him begging for more. Then she would strike with her questions and give into him a little more. If she had to admit, Red was sexy as hell so it shouldn't be that hard to get into it. She just needed to make sure she remained in control of the situation. If he didn't give her the answers, then she needed to make sure she stopped or the plan was useless.

Liz was pulled out of her deep thoughts by Red tugging at her hand guiding her into the elevator. When the doors closed shut, it was just the two of them on the long journey up to the 27th floor penthouse suite. The sudden takeoff of the elevator made Liz swoon and Red put his arm around her shoulders to pull her close.

"Easy. You've had to much to drink." Red said as he looked down at Liz. "Lean into me."

Liz did as he asked and started to bring her drink yet again up to her lips. All of a sudden Red reached down and grabbed the drink out of her hand. "Darling , that's enough."

Liz tried to grab the drink out of Red's hand, so he raised it up over his head and out of her reach. Liz then turned in his arms and faced him. Standing up on tippy toes, she reached up but soon lost her balance and fell into his open arms.

"Oops." Liz started to laugh.

Red looked down at Liz and shook his head. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her in close and held on tight. "I don't think this is funny. Now put your arms around my neck and hold on."

The elevator door slid open and Red guided her into the luscious living room. Sitting the drink on one end table he walked Liz over to the sofa and sat her down. "Sit here and I'll be back in a minute."

With that, Red walked into the kitchen and turned on the faucet , filling a glass half full of water. He then walked back into the living room and sat down next to Liz,putting the glass on the coffee table. "If you want something to sip on, then drink this. No more alcohol Lizzie." Red demanded.

Liz shook her head in acknowledgement. She realized that she needed to cool it with the drinking or she would be passed out before she could even ask any questions. She felt tipsy in a good way. She had drank enough so that she felt relaxed and bold, which is what she needed for what she had in store for tonight. Red didn't have a clue what was coming and Liz smiled at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liz looked over at Red sitting next to her on the sofa and watched him loosen his tie. Now was her chance. Liz got up and then positioned herself to sit on Red's lap, straddling him. Liz ignored Red's sudden intake of breath and the shocked look on his face. Instead, she grabbed the tie out of his hands and focused on loosening and slipping it off his neck.

"Let me." Liz looked into Red's eyes and questioned. "Why do you wear these all the time?"

"Would you rather me look like a slob?" Red asked. "I like fine clothes... fine wine..." Running his hands up the sides of Liz's legs. "Fine women." He said in a deeper voice.

Liz's fingers reached down and began unbuttoning his vest. "Am I a fine woman?"

"Right now you're a drunk woman." Red stated seriously, looking down to watch her fingers. "A very brave, drunk woman."

Liz smiled. "I'm not drunk. I'm tipsy."

Red cocked his head to the side and looked up at her. "Is there really much of a difference? Either way, your not thinking clearly or you wouldn't be behaving like you are right now."

Liz finished unbuttoning his vest and then brought her hand up to his face and traced the edge of his jawline, feeling the prickly stubble beneath her fingertips. "You don't like it?

"Yes. I like it very much. That's not the point." Red stated.

Liz could feel Red's bulge pressed against her inner thigh. Happy that he was still turned on she got up. "Remember you promised?" Liz took red's hand and tried to pull him up from the sofa. "You owe me that dance."

Red smiled. "There's no music sweetheart."

Liz shrugged her shoulders and turned around. "I'll find some." She walked to the radio and scanned through the stations until she found a sexy slow song playing. When she turned back around she noticed that Red had stood up and discarded his vest on a chair. She watched as he took a few steps closer to her while unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. Coming up to her, he circled her waist with his hands and pulled her close to him.

"Is this what you wanted Lizzie?" Red looked down at Liz and smirked.

Liz nodded and stepped closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. She then laid her head against his chest and began swaying to the music. Red's hands remained on Liz's hips and soon his body started to follow her movements. After a little while , Liz stepped closer until her whole body was snug against his. She felt his sharp intake of breath under her head and she smiled.

"Rub my back." Liz demanded as another slow song started to play. The beat soothing and sensual.

Red slowly ran his fingertips from her hips around to her back and started to stroke. "Like this?"

"Mmmm. Yes." Liz began stroking behind Red's neck and his earlobes, causing him to shudder. "Feels so good."

Red let out a groan in Liz's ear and she smiled. This was going great. He was starting to be putty in her hands. Liz turned around in his arms and put her hands around his neck once again. Every time they moved her ass brushed against his erection, hard and think against her ass.

Red leaned down and whispered in her ear, deep and intoxicating. "You're being naughty."

Liz closed her eyes and purposely rubbed against him. "No Red. I'm just getting started."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is that so?" Red traced his hands up and down Liz's arms as she held on to his neck. The movement tickled the underside of her arms and sent shivers down her spine. "What are you planning on doing Lizzie?" Red's voice had turned rough and raspy.

"You'll see." Liz then turned around in his arms and started to back him up to the sofa. When he reached the edge, she pushed him down. "Sit."

Red cocked his head to the left. "And you call me controlling."

Liz resumed her position straddling him once again. "Payback." Liz said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Red looked deep into Liz's eyes like he was searching her soul. His deep gaze was both erotic and hypnotic. Liz diverted her eyes to his lips and licked hers. So be it, Liz thought, and leaned down to trace his bottom lip with her tongue. As he opened his mouth wider to moan , she took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth. She traced his own tongue with hers and the taste of warm scotch and salt filled her mouth.

Red moved his hands to Liz's neck and kissed her more deep. His tongue started to dart over hers and she let out a moan. Suddenly, Red grabbed some of the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head back, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that. Pity you had to be drunk to do it."

Liz tried to lean her head forward but he wouldn't let her. To get him to let go, she slowly ground her hips into his, feeling his long erection jump. Quickly, Red let go of her hair and brought his hands down to her hips to stop her. As she leaned in to kiss his neck he whispered roughly in her ear. "It's time I get you to your bed before this gets out of hand."

Liz shook her head no and brought her mouth to his right ear and started to nibble and suck playfully on his earlobe. "I know something that I want to get into my hand." With that she reached down underneath her and grabbed his erection through his pants.

Red's hips involuntarily pushed forward, rubbing himself against her curious hand. "Lizzie..." Red warned.

"Red..." Liz mimicked.

"We need to stop." Red said roughly in her ear. Reaching down , he grabbed her hand and brought it back around his neck.

Liz shook her head no and rubbed herself against his erection again. "Nope. I plan on torturing you all night."

Red chuckled and tightened his hold on her hips. "Torturing me for what?"

Liz kissed her way across his right cheek until she reached his mouth and gave him a deep kiss. "Answers..." She mumble against his mouth.

"Lizzie, you must be pretty drunk to think this will get me to talk. You are forgetting who I am and what I've been through. Believe me, I've been tortured before and this is nothing."

Liz raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Nothing? I can tell you want me."

Red flexed his hips, grinding into her on purpose. "That's quiet obvious, don't you think? It's not a question of do I want you, it's a question of should I have you? I've been honest with you from the beginning. I am hear to protect you Lizzie. That includes from myself. "

"I don't need protecting." Liz complained.

"More than you know." With that, Red lifted her off him and stood up. "Now , let's get you into bed."

Liz smiled. Maybe in the bedroom she would have better luck because right now her plan was failing miserably.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz held onto Red's arm as he led her down the hall into her bedroom. From the first night at the hotel, Red had insisted she take the master bedroom while he slept on the couch. Although the penthouse had two bedrooms, he didn't want the maid to see that both beds were being used. They were supposed to be a couple. Besides, he felt safe sleeping on the couch in view of the door since Dembe wasn't with them.

Once in the bedroom, Red went through the motions of drawing down the covers and adjusting the pillows so that she could slid in. Once everything looked good he turned back around and that's when he noticed Liz standing in the middle of the room taking off her dress.

"What are you doing?" Red asked with a shocked look on his face.

Liz smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I can't sleep with a dress on . Especially one this tight. " Liz tired to pull the dress off over her head but it was too snug and got stuck on her shoulders. "Help me."

Red shook his head and walked over to Liz. "I'm never allowing you to drink this much ever again." Grabbing the dress in both hands he yanked it over her shoulders and then threw it on the floor. "Where's your gown?"

Liz laughed and brushed passed him. "I'm not wearing one." Then sat on the bed .

Red walked up to her and lifted her chin. "Baby, I'm not going to let you wake up and yell at me for putting you to bed practically naked."

Liz reached out and grabbed Red by the belt and tried to pull him towards her. "I wont be the only one naked."

Red chuckled and shook his head no. "Lizzie, I'm not a fool. If I get in bed with you I would never hear the end of it when you're sober. I'm not going to allow you to accuse me of taking advantage of you."

Liz stood up as Red tried to back away from her. "I want you to take advantage of me. I want you to take me. I want to feel you inside me." Liz reached down and cupped his erection once more. Slowly she slid her hand up and down it. "I want you to make me feel good."

Red closed his eyes and tried to block the thought from his mind. The feel of her hands on him was pure torture. "Lizzie... Lay down."

Liz stepped closer to him and started to kiss and nibble on his chest where his shirt had opened up. Slowly she kissed up to his neck and across his jaw , until finally she reached his mouth. Boldly she took his bottom lip into her mouth and suckled. Upon hearing his moan she became braver and deepened the kiss. She then put her arms around his neck and walked them towards the bed. When the back of her legs hit the bed she laid down, pulling him on top of her.

Red spread her legs with one of his knees and lay between her legs, his erection pressed up tightly against her center. Liz could feel Red's breath hot and heavy on her neck as he kissed his way down to her collar bone and then back up to capture her lips in his once again. Together, they kissed until Red broke free of her lips and looked down at her with hooded dark eyes. "We need to stop Lizzie before I don't have the willpower to do so later."

"Uh uh. You're mine tonight." Liz held on to his neck and pulled his head back down to hers again as she ground her hips against his erection. She could feel him long and hard against her.

Red let her kiss him for a few more minutes, then he suddenly turned over onto his back. "I said we need to stop Lizzie." He said in a deep, horse voice.

Liz wasn't hearing it. She wanted him bad. Sitting up, she got on top of him and straddled him. Leaning down she tried to kiss him but he moved his head to the side, blocking her. Frustrated , she tried to follow his mouth. "Red, kiss me."

Red closed his eyes and tried to stay perfectly still as Liz kissed down his neck and ran her hands over his body. He tired to block out the sensations and stay focused on calming his body down, but it wasn't working. "Lizzie. That's enough."

Upon seeing Red stiffen up Liz got mad. "Touch me Red! At least show you care!"

Red put his hands on Liz's hips and roughly turned her onto her back. Getting on top of her , he pinned her arms above her head so that she could no longer touch him. "I do care and that's why I'm stopping this! You are drunk and not thinking clearly! Now, I said that is enough!."

Liz decided to change her plan. "I'll stop if you answer some questions."

Red shook his head no and got up from the bed and started to walk towards the bedroom entryway. "I'm not here to play your little games Lizzie. I wont allow you to control me."

All of a sudden Liz threw pillows at Red's back, one after another. "Go away then you coward!" Liz yelled.

When Red got through the entryway, he slowly turned his head over his shoulder and said roughly, "Goodnight Lizzie." And shut the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The smell of fresh brewed coffee snapped Liz's eyes open. However, the bright sun shinning though the large windows snapped them shut once again.

"Oh God.. What did I do?" Liz asked herself under her breath. She couldn't believe how she acted in front of Red . Even worse, what she had done to him.

Just then she heard the hard rasp of Red's knuckles against the door. "Lizzie. Do you plan on sleeping the whole day away?" He said through the door.

"GO away." Lizzie mumbled.

Red quickly opened the door upon hearing she was awake. "Play hard , you wake up hard. I know all you feel like doing is going back to sleep, sweetheart, but we have unfinished business to attend to."

Liz moaned and grabbed her pillow and put it over her face. "Just go away. I'm not in the mood."

Red laughed and grabbed the pillow from her. "Lizzie. You have an hour. Get showered and changed , eat something and then we need to head downstairs. We have a meeting at noon."

Liz shook her head no, but knew that she needed to get up. She had forgotten about the meeting with the blacklister. Hopefully they had convinced him that he could trust them and reveal his plans. They needed to know his next target and where the bomb was.

Liz sat up, her hair tangled and a mess. "Fine! Just go." All of a sudden she realized she only had her bra and panties on and shut her eyes. "Now!"

Red smiled, turned and walked out of the room without a word. Liz then got up and walked to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and put on her makeup. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she then headed towards the kitchen.

Red looked up from his seat behind the kitchen table, his legs crossed and a newspaper in hand. "Eat. It will make you feel better."

Liz shook her head. "I just want coffee."

"You can't be serious? After all the hard work that I did to make this delicious meal." Red said sarcastically as he eyed the plates of food he ordered from room service.

Liz walked over and poured herself a large cup of coffee and sat down next to Red. "Maybe a piece of toast, but that's it. I'm in no mood for food."

"Fine. Eat up. We are leaving in ten minutes." Red said as he glanced at his watch.

Liz sat there nibbling on her toast trying to avoid Red's stare. She felt embarrassed about last night. Even more embarrassed that he turned her down. At first she had wanted to only tease him and get answers. However, she hadn't expected how turned on he could make her. She had melted under his touch. She also hadn't expected him to be the one to put a stop to it. Of course it was typical Red, always having to be in charge.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Liz's eyes shot up to Red's as he startled her out of her thoughts. "None of your business. I'm ready. Let's go."

Liz stood up and grabbed her coffee and they both walked to the elevator. Once inside, Red briefed her on what they were to say at the meeting. Hopefully they could get the info they needed and be done with everything. All Liz wanted to do was go home. She really needed some distance from Red, now more than ever. It irked her that he seemed so calm when inside herself her nerves were bouncing off each other. He acted like nothing had happened between them last night and that pissed her off even more.

"Let's just get this over with as soon as possible. No agreeing to dinner tonight or anything." Liz warned.

"Sure."

"I mean it Red. I miss my own bed."

Red chuckled. "If it was up to me , we would be on my plane right now Lizzie."

The elevator slid open and Liz led the way out as she said, "I seriously doubt that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That asshole. She should of known Red wouldn't listen to her. Sometimes she wondered why she even opened her mouth in the first place. Liz sat fuming next to Red at the table as she stared at their dinner companion. What had started out planned as a quiet dinner between the two of them, had turned into the dinner date she had warned Red against. Fifteen minutes after they had both taken their seats, their companion had come up to them and pulled out his chair apologizing for being late. That's when she gave Red the evil eye and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"This steak is delicious. How about yours Charles?" Red asked the blacklister.

"Just right. I'm glad I took up your offer!" Charles said back.

Liz bit her lip to keep from lashing out at Red. Instead she kicked him under the table, causing him to jump. "So glad you could join us." Liz said and then added her fake smile to finish it off.

"My pleasure honey." Charles said with a wink.

Liz inwardly cringed. As soon as she could get Red alone, she was going to seriously let him have it this time. Just earlier in the day, after Charles had spilled the beans on his plan and had given them enough intel to stop the bomb, Liz had agreed to stay one more night at the hotel. Red had promised it would be for the better. He had explained that if they bolted after getting the intel, then Charles would get suspicious and change his plans before the task force could stop it. They needed Charles's cooperation until the bomb was disarmed. Red warned that if they arrested him now, the bomb would still be in play. Charles never worked alone. It was best to sit tight while the task force checked everything out. Then they would leave in the morning and the task force would take Charles in to custody.

"So, how do you like the resort so far? Have you been to the spa?" Charles sat back in his chair looking at Liz. "The massages are great!" He said with a glint in his eye.

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "It's beautiful, but no, I haven't had time to visit the spa yet."

Charles finished the last bite of steak on his place and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Nonsense. Let me take you tomorrow. My treat." Again, he winked at Liz and it was getting on her nerves.

It was Red's fault they were having dinner with this despicable man. There was no need for it. Unless... "Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Getting up, Liz walked away and then turned and motioned for Red to come with her. Excusing himself, Red made his way to the bathrooms. Once they were out of view Liz turned and glared at Red.

"What's the meaning of this? You've got something up your sleeve and I want to know now!" Liz stood in front of Red with her arms crossed staring at him. " I specifically told you I was done with him. You went behind my back and arranged this meeting. Now why?"

Red cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders. "I was being nice. The guy seemed lonely."

"Bullshit!" Liz yelled.

"Quiet down, Lizzie." Red warned.

Liz wasn't in the mood to hear it. "You don't do anything without a motive. What's he have that you want?"

Red shook his head. "Is it such a shock that I want to make someone happy?" He said with a smirk.

Liz stepped closer to Red and pointed at his chest. "He's a creep and I told you I don't like him. Why don't you try to make me happy and tell him to get lost?" With that, Liz turned around and walked into the ladies room.

After going to the restroom, Liz stood at the sink looking at herself in the mirror. If Red wasn't going to send the man away on his own, then she would just have to make him want to, she thought to herself. Charles clearly had the hots for her and judging by Red's reaction to her behavior last night, Red could be made jealous rather easily.

After calming herself down, Liz walked out the door and walked back to the table where both men sat, each engrossed in a heavy conversation. "Sorry to break up the party. Anything I should know about?" Liz asked with a fake smile on her lips. Reaching over, she placed her hand on Red's arm and slowly stroked it up and down. "Any drama?"

Charles eyes beamed at Liz. "Nothing as interesting as you, Liz." He said flirtingly.

Red put his arm around Liz's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "She is one of a kind, that's or sure."

Liz saw her opportunity. "There's enough of me to go around though. Charles, care for a dance?"

Red's arm tightened around Liz's shoulders but she shrugged it off. Smiling at Charles, she let him take her hand and then stood . "I'll follow you." Liz glared down at Red, daring him to stop her. If he wanted to play nice with the guy then he had to suffer the consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Liz put her arms around Charles' neck and slowly moved along to the music. He grossed her out but the feeling of wanting to piss off Red overtook her thoughts. It was clear after last night and then again today, that Red only thought about what was good for him. She should of known. Men like him never change. Especially controlling, over protective pricks. He wanted something and she was going to find out what it was.

"So, Charles. What were you and Red talking about while I was in the ladies room? Anything about me? " Liz asked as she moved in closer to him and put her head on his chest.

Charles laughed. "No, no. Nothing about you. Just some boring business propositions." Running his hands down Liz's back, his hands rested on her lower back almost touching her ass. "Believe me, this is much more interesting. I'd rather be right here."

Liz smiled and questioned further. " What could of been so boring. I wouldn't picture anything you do as boring." Liz asked in a husky voice.

Charles' hands continued to roam Liz's back before bravely traveling down her ass and cupping her cheeks, bringing her closer to him. "You've got that right. I'm definitely not boring."

Liz faked a laugh. "Don't get ahead of the situation. If you're forgetting, my boyfriend is right over there." Liz pointed her head towards Red, who was watching intently from the table they left him at.

"You two don't fool me. I can tell a swinging couple when I see one. Plus, all the hints your man gave , it's clear as day." Charles whispered in her ear as he pulled her against him roughly.

Liz pushed back at him, distancing herself from him. "What hints would that be?" Liz questioned with a smile. She didn't want to let him notice how pissed off she was on the inside.

Charles laughed. "Well, for starters, when he said it takes more than one man to handle you? Not to mention all the times he left me alone with you." He again pulled her close to him. "If you were mine, I would never leave you with another man."

Liz shrugged, but really all she wanted to do was smack the cocky smirk off his face. "Well you're wrong. We don't cheat."

"Then why are you dancing with me and not your lover boy?" Charles wasn't buying it.

"That's the same question I've been asking myself for the past ten minutes." Red's voice from behind Liz startled her. Putting his hand on Liz's shoulder he spun her around. "Time's up. She's mine."

Liz was seeing blood but remained calm until Charles was out of earshot and had gone to the bar for a drink. "How dare you!" Liz yelled at Red over the music.

"Now , Now. Keep calm and remember where we are. He can still see us." Red pulled her in close and put his hand on the back of her head, pulling it down to rest on his chest. "Just one song and then we will head upstairs and you can give me hell if that's what you want."

With her head turned away from the bar, Liz let Red have it. "You were using me as bait!"

Red pulled her closer and leaned down to talk in her ear. "Lizzie, wait until we get upstairs."

Liz reached up and pushed Red's head away from her ear. The she angerly moved her head to his shoulder. The song seemed to go on forever and ever, until finally, when Liz thought she couldn't stand it anymore, it stopped. Liz took that as her cue and pushed herself away from Red, heading for the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Liz turned towards Red and yelled. "So this was your plan all along? Use me to get what you want? I'm not an object. I'm not yours to use!"

Red glared at her. "I don't know what he told you but you've got it all wrong..."

Liz cut him off. "Oh! So you never told him that it takes more that one man to handle me? Gave him the impression that he could have me? That you would allow it?" Liz stepped closer to him, poking a finger on his chest. "You don't own me! I'm not an object that you can pass around from one person to another, when you see fit..."

Red was tired of hearing it. Reaching out with one hand, he grabbed Liz by the arm and pulled her to him, crushing her to his chest. Then he encircled her body with one arm and pulled her head back with another, forcing her to look up at him. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. I have never intentionally gave him that impression. Never would I ever share you with any man!"

Liz looked up angry into Red's dark eyes. "I'm not yours to share!"

Red pulled Liz's head back more. "No? Seemed like you were more than willing to give me yourself last night." Red stated with a deep, hoarse voice. " I could of easily made you mine."

Liz shook her head. "I was drunk and you know it. I didn't mean anything I said or did."

"Well your not drunk now so let's see how you handle me this time." With that, Red turned and pushed Liz up against the elevator wall and leaned down and took her mouth in his. Forcibly he coaxed her lips apart, until finally, she gave in and let his tongue slip in. For what seemed like hours, they kissed with wild abandon. His lips masculine and taking, and hers feminine and giving. Red's hands slid down the sides of her body and lifted her up by the hips against the wall . He then positioned himself between her legs and held her body onto his. They stayed like this, kissing and touching, until the elevator doors slid opened and snapped Liz out of her erotic trance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh you want to touch me now, but not last night? Well sorry. You've missed your chance." Liz pushed against Red's shoulders, trying to make him let her down.

"You didn't stop touching me last night when I told you no. What makes you think I will?" Red said as he moved back slightly to let her feet find the floor, and then walked backwards out of the elevator. With his hands still around her, he backed up to sit on the back of the couch placing her between his legs. Keeping one hand around her waist, he moved the other up to her face and cupped her chin. "I don't think I ever want to let you go." Leaning down, he leaned in once again to kiss her lips.

Liz tried to resist him, but it was no use. This is what she had been craving for a long time now and hadn't wanted to admit. She knew she should stop him and question what went on down there with Charles, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. She could be angry at him again in the morning.

Liz moaned into Red's mouth and he took that as a cue to deepen the kiss. Liz's lips softened against his and he let go of her waist and began running his hand up and down her back. He then moved his other hand to the back of her head and lightly played with the nape of her neck. Pulling her hair ever so gently, he deepened the kiss further, as he cupped her ass and pressed her against his arousal.

"How can a mouth that says such hurtful things to me, taste so delightful?" Red asked as he paused for air. "Intoxicating." He said as he licked his lips and returned to kissing her. Red lazily ran his hand up and down her ass, every once in a while pressing her into him. The way they were positioned, Liz could feel him hot and hard against her core.

Next, Liz brought her hands up to circle Red's neck and played with his ear. Breaking away from the kiss, she kissed along his jaw and then nibbled and sucked on his ear. Slowly she brought her hands down to his tie and then looked up at him.

"I want this off." Liz said as she grabbed his tie.

Red chuckled. "I'm not stopping you."

Liz smiled and then began untying his tie and then slipped it off. Next, she began unbuttoning his shirt. "You always wear to many clothes."

Red squeezed Liz's ass and brought her closer to him. "Keep this up and I wont be wearing any."

Liz unfastened Red's vest and then began unbuttoning the remaining of his shirt buttons. With his chest now exposed to his belt, Liz leaned down and started to kiss a line from his jaw to his left nipple. When she reached his nipple, she gave it a little teasing nip and Red jumped.

"Mmm." Grabbing her by the shoulders, Red stood up and moved them over to the couch and sat down. Pulling her onto his lap, he made her straddle him like the night before. "Now it's my turn."

Slowly, Red began lifting her shirt over her head. When it was removed he then turned his attention to her black lace bra. "So beautiful." He growled in his deep voice as her breasts were exposed to his dark heated gaze. Reaching up he grabbed a handful of her right breast and brought his mouth down on her peaked nipple. "Tastes so good."

Liz squirmed on top of Red. In her head she knew that she needed to stop this, but it felt so good. She began going over the pros and cons on what the ramifications would be if they slept together. "If we do this, it has to be a one time thing Red."

Red lifted his head from where he was sucking on her nipple and brought his mouth to her ear. "Is that really what you want Lizzie? You're not going to be able to stop once you feel how it is with a real man."

Liz smiled and licked her lips. "You're so cocky."

Grabbing Liz's hips, Red ground her against his erection. "Very."

"One time. I mean it. Everything has to go back to the way it's been once we leave this hotel. Understand?" Liz questioned with a serious look on her face.

"If that's what you want ." Red kissed Liz again , trying to end the conversation. As much as he loved talking to her, he had something else on his mind. With his hands still on her hips, Red turned them both over so that he was now laying on top of her on the couch. Kissing his way down her stomach, he scooted down and began taking off her pants. "I want you naked beneath me. I'm going to touch and kiss every inch of you and then I'm going to make you mine."

Red's words had an intoxicating effect on Liz's body. She relaxed into his hold and let him do everything he wanted. Letting him pleasure her in ways that felt brand new to her because he was Red. Powerful, demanding, controlling Red. Wave after wave she experienced orgasm after orgasm until finally, he entered her and claimed her as his own. Even if it was only one night, she was his and he was hers, and that was all they needed right now.


End file.
